Kraft des Willens
by Dragenstar2
Summary: Der Wille. Etwas das für viele Fluch und Segen zu gleich sein kann. Doch für uns ist er Leben. Für uns ist er das Bestehen unseres Seins. Unsere Kraft die uns Erlaubt nach Vorne zu gehen wen niemand anders es Wagen würde. Deshalb versammeln wir die die mit ihren Willen die Welten Verändern Können undneue Wege zeigen können. Auf das die Dunkelheit Endlich durchbrochen wird.
Hallo an alle die sich hier her Verirrt haben. Dies ist mein Erstes FF (Noch dazu MMFF) das ich hier veröffenlichen werde und ich hoffe sehr das einige Leute hier mitmachen. Insgesamt werde ich Sechs weitere LEute Brauchen aber Weitere Inforamtionen, sowie Steckbrief befinden sich alle im Unteren Teil der Story. Ich wünsch euch also schonmal viel Spaß am Lesen.

Viele Leute haben angst vor der Dunkelheit. Der Grund dafür ist meistens weil die Menschen einfach nicht Wissen was in der Dunkelheit lauern kann. Von Gefahren bis hin zu Stolpersteinen die man nicht sehen kann. Doch es gibt Leute die haben keine Angst vor ihr. Sie sehen in ihr die Herausforderung neue Dinge zu Entdecken und Grenzen zu überschreiten.

Genau so ein Mensch ist Maria Bernsteiner. Schon als sie klein wahr ging die, nun 34 jährige, mit lieber in den Wald Campen als mit anderen in einen Hotel zu Schlafen nur um zu sehen wie der Wald in der Nacht aussah. Von ihren Aussehen her würde man ihr diese Abenteuer Lust kaum zu trauen. Den bei Maria handelte es sich um eine etwas Pummelige Frau mit kurzen Braunen Haare und einer einfachen Brille mit Schwarzen Gestell für ihre Braunen Augen.

Meist trug sie etwas Größere Shirts meist in den Farben Schwarz oder weiß und simple Hosen die auch mal Gerne Dreckig werden konnten wen sie Draußen wahr.

Ihre Liebe für unbekanntes lies sich auch an ihren Beruf erkennen. Als Archäologin erforschte sie die Geheimnisse der Vergangenheit was sie jetzt gerade in eine etwas Bescheidene Situation gebracht hatte. Sie selbst hatte, zusammen mit einigen Kollegen, Seltsam wirkende Ruinen gefunden und war dabei Unbeabsichtigt von ihrer Gruppe Getrennt worden. Das sie sich hier in einer Seltsamen Metallischen Ruine mitten in der Wildnis Russlands befand. Leicht Frustriert seufzte die Maria auf und rieb sich leicht den Hinterkopf als sie die Umgebung genauer betrachtete. Sie wusste leider nicht mehr als welcher Richtung sie gekommen und in Welche ihre Kollegen gegangen wahren. Sie begann in ihre Tasche zu kramen um das Funkgerät zu finden das jeder von ihnen bekommen hatte. Doch bevor sie dieses finden konnte Hörte sie etwas. Verwirrt blickte sich die 34 jährige um und Runzelte leicht die Stirn. Nach einigen umher blicken konnte sie erkennen aus welcher der Gänge es kam. Kurz biss sich Maria leicht in die Unterlippe und schien mit sich selber zu ringen. Unter einem wollte sie Wissen woher das Geräusch kam und was es verursachte. Allerdings wusste sie auch das dies vielleicht nicht die Beste Idee sein konnte da es durchaus Gefahr beinhalten konnte.

Doch die Neugier siegte und ehe sie sich versah ging sie auch schon tiefer in die Ruine hinein.

Mit einen mal verlor Maria den Boden unter ihren Füßen und fiel in die Tiefste Schwärze hinab. Zu gelähmt um zu schreien konnte sie nur der Schwärze entgegen sehen ehe sie mit einen mal in ein Helles licht getaucht wurde und ihre Welt völlig in Weiß versank.

Mit einen leichten Stöhnen kam Maria wieder zu sich kam wirkte alles Verschwommen und sie konnte nur leichte Schämen erkennen. Schmerzend und leicht Stöhnend richtete sie sich auf und Blinzelte ein paar mal Langsam als sich ihre Sicht verbesserte. Was sie allerdings sah lies sie dazu veranlassen in ihr Gesicht, nach ihrer Brille, zu greifen wobei sie bemerkte das sie diese nicht mehr auf hatte. Verwirrt nahm sie ihre Hand vom Gesicht und Blickte sich erneut um. Sie konnte sehen ohne ihre Brille, etwas was sie doch nun etwas beunruhigte.

Mit Wackeligen Beinen und etwas nervösen Ausatmet stand sie auf um sich nochmal umzusehen. Sie befand sich in einen seltsamen Saal der scheinbar keine Decke zu haben schien. Die Wände wahren mit verschiedenen Bildern versehen. Auf einigen erkannte sie Menschen aber auf anderen wiederum befanden sie Kreaturen die sie einfach nie zu Ordnen Konnte, wie zum Beispiel einige Echsenartige Wesen die in einer Art Panzerung gekleidet waren und deren Schädel mit Panzerplatte geschützt wahren. Einige andere Sahen aus wie Blaue Frauen die aber statt Haare Tentakel auf den Kopf hatte.

Alle diese Wesen zusammen schienen gegen etwas zu Kämpfen was sich auf den Bild nur als ein Schwarzer Schatten abgebildet hatte. Als sie näher an die Wände Treten wollte stieß sie gegen eine Unsichtbare Wand und stolperte leicht zurück als sie auch schon auf den Boden Blickte. Sie Befand sich auf einer Blau Leuchtenden Runden Blatte die scheinbar immer wieder leicht Pulsierte.  
Beim Runter Blicken bemerkte sie noch etwas und fasste sich Ungläubig an den Bauch. Ihr Pummel Bauch wahr weg. Nicht das sie etwas dagegen hatte aber irgendwie hatte dieses Leichte Übergewicht einfach zu ihr gehört. Sofort griff sie nach einer Haarsträhne und hielt sie sich vor die Augen. Sie waren immer noch Braun und scheinbar noch genau so lang wie vorher was sie nun doch erleichtert Aufatmen lies.  
Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde aber Rasch durch etwas anderes Geweckt als sie noch Sechs andere Platten in verschiedenen Farben erkannte. Rot, Hellblau, Violett, Grün, Orange und Gelb waren die Farben die alle in einer Kreis Formation um die Mitte des Saales befanden. Bei genauen hinsehen erkannte sie auch das sich auf jeder dieser Platte Leute befanden. Allerdings konnte sie nicht genau erkennen wie diese Aussahen was sie leicht Frustriert schnauben lies. SIe wusste nicht was hier Los wahr aber irgendwie hatte sie das Dumme Gefühl das sie es schon bald erfahren würde.

So hallo an alle die sich die Mühe gemacht haben bis hier her zu kommen und sich meinen Prolog durchgelesenen haben. Ich weiß es wirkt noch etwas Verwirrend aber es wird sich alles in den Nächsten Kapitel Aufklären wo sie sich genau befinden und was sie dort zu suchen haben.  
Was ich jetzt aber Brauche ist eure Hilfe und eure Steckbriefe. Ihr Könnt sie gerne (wen ihr nicht so Gut Deutsch Könnt) sie auf Englisch schicken ich würde mich sogar darüber Freuen.  
Was ich aber bitte verlange sind Einzigartiger und Liebervoll gemachte Charaktere und keine 0815 Leute die man sich einfach so auf den Hut Zieht. Ich bewerte Nämlich nach Qualität des Charakters nicht nach der Schnelligkeit in der mir der Steckbrief geschickt wurde. Also bitte lasst euch Zeit und überlegt euch gut wie euer Charakter sein soll. Ich habe hier unten Einen Steckbrief verfasst den ihr als Leitfaden verwenden Könnt. Wen ihr aber ihn irgendwie Erweitern wollt macht einfach. 

Steckbrief:

Vorname:

Nachname: (Bitte nach Herkunfts Land Abstimmen)

Spitzname:

Alter: (Keine Charaktere unter 18 Jahren)

Herkunfts Land:

Beruf:

Geburtstag:

Größe:

Gewicht:

Körperbau:

Normale Kleidung:

Links: (ersetzt euch aber nicht die Beschreibung)

Auge: (Form, Farbe,)

Haare: (Länge, Farbe, Frisur)

Charakter: (Bitte Ausfürhlich beschreiben und nicht die Klische Varianten die man kennt, Ihr könnt euren Charakter Ruhig etwas Verrückt machen)

Vater: (Bitte nicht alle hinschreiben das ihr Keine Eltern habt oder Waisen seit. Gilt auch für die anderen Teile der Verwandschaft)

Mutter:

Schwester:

Bruder:

Andere Verwandte:

Haustiere:

Ängste: (Seit da vielleicht Etwas Kreative bitte wie zum Beispiel angst vor Bratpfannen oder so)

Was würdest du am liebsten an Mass Effect Ändern:

Wie ist dein Charakter im Saal Gelandet:

Wie Reagiert er Darauf:

Wen euren Charakter Angeboten wird zu einer Höheren Form aufzisteigen um der Menschheit zu helfen wie würde dieser Reagieren:

Welche der Mass Effect Rassen ist eure Lieblings Rasse: (Gebt hier bitte Drei an und die Gründe Warum ihr sie Mögt)

So das war es auch schon. Ich hoffe der Steckbrief ist nicht zu viel für euch und ich bekomme gute Steckbriefe von euch zugeschickt. Bis zum Nächsten Kapitel und euch noch einen Schönen Tag/Abend/oder sonst was.


End file.
